Un tritón sin su sirena
by Victoire Black
Summary: Capas deshilachadas, maratones por el colegio, el retrato de la entrada vacío, y Lily y Alice charlan en medio del pasillo. "Te lo juro que aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, voy a hacer que te cases con James Charlus Potter".


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, y únicamente los uso por diversión.

* * *

**Un tritón sin su sirena.**

* * *

—¡Lily! ¡Lils, espérame! —gritaba una joven de unos 16 o 17 años, corriendo desesperada por los pasillos del colegio, tratando de alcanzar a su mejor amiga, pero cada vez que doblaba en una esquina, la chica había desaparecido nuevamente.

—¡Señorita Grinn! —gritaban los profesores a la adolescente de cara redonda y cabellos negros al verla correr a toda velocidad, pero ella no tenía problema en empujar o hechizar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino o la enfrentara, con tal de llegar lo más rápido posible a la torre de Gryffindor.

—¡Lily, por Merlín! —exclamó la morocha cuando finalmente llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda y vio una cabellera roja de espaldas—. ¿Por qué no te detenías si veías que te llamaba? Me hubieras ahorrado subir siete pisos por escaleras, darme de frente contra una puerta que resultó ser pared, y ganarme un castigo para todas las noches de miércoles durante el mes siguiente.

—Alice... —suspiró la otra chica, y al darse vuelta su amiga se percató de que tenía los ojos hinchados y la capa deshilachada—. Shh, por favor.

—¡¿Qué diantres te pasó, Lily Evans?!

—¿Es que no sabes lo que es _no_ gritar, Alice Grinn? —se quejó la pelirroja.

—Lo lamento... Pero en unos meses seré Longbottom —dijo la llamada Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Lily rodó los ojos, pero dejando entrever otra sonrisa—. ¿Puedes decir de una vez la maldita contraseña así entramos? Porque he de decirte que me olvidé de la que había, y encima de todo hoy en Adivinación la profesora Lehan me dijo que esta noche iban a cambiar dos veces las claves que me permitirían acceder a las puertas de mi destino, y bla bla bla, que vendría a decir que si Frankie está ahí dentro, y yo acá sin poder entrar como un tritón sin su sirena, estamos acabados... Claro que él sería el tritón y yo la sirena, pero creo que se entendió.

—Por Merlín, Alice, que esa asignatura es para los que no tienen nada que hacer. Tendrías que haber tomado Runas Antiguas conmigo, no sé porqué te terminaste yendo con tu _Frankeinstein_ y sus amigos _Merodeatontos_ —replicó Lily como si aquello fuera lo peor del mundo, y luego añadió habiendo recordado algo de pronto—: la Dama Gorda no está, al parecer se fue a "tomar el té" con su amiga Violeta, aquella que tiene un retrato en el vestíbulo, y no creo que vuelva esta noche...

—Y si vuelve, va a tener varias copitas de más —añadió Alice con una sonrisa pícara, y ambas amigas se sentaron en el suelo, al lado del retrato—. ¿Te enteraste lo que piensa hacer James Potter esta noche?

—¿Crees que estaría escapando de algo, si los culpables no fueran Potter y Black? Me lo contó Stubbs a la salida de Latín, fue por eso que me vine corriendo hasta aquí, disculpa que no te esperé, pero si te hubieran visto, hubieran sabido que estabas conmigo.

—Ay, Lils, los sobre-estimas demasiado a ambos, has de entender algún día que el único que piensa en ese grupo es Remus, y de seguro esta vez él no se va a querer involucrar.

—No me interesa, he de ser precavida por si alguna vez encuentran sus cerebros en el fondo del lago y se les ocurre usarlos... —la morocha bufó—. ¿Qué? —se quejó Lily, creyendo que su amiga se burlaba—, es perfectamente posible que sacaran tales conclusiones... pero da igual. Pienso esconderme de ellos hasta que Remus venga y me diga que ya pasó el peligro.

—¿De qué peligro me hablas, por Merlín? ¡Sólo te quiere pedir que se casen! ¿Tanto problema es eso? ¡Desde tercer año que te pide lo mismo! —se exasperó Alice, sin entender por qué la pelirroja no decía que sí y vivía _happily ever after_ con James _cuatro-ojos_ Potter.

—¡No lo soporto! Yo no me pienso casar con alguien como él.

—Oh, vamos, ¿cómo no lo vas a soportar?

—¡Por Merlín, Alice Grinn! No me aguanto a James Potter, ni como persona, ni como compañero, ni como nada, ¿es que acaso piensas que podría aguantarlo como marido?

—Sí —respondió la joven de cabellos cortos, haciendo exasperar a su amiga—. Te lo juro que aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, voy a hacer que te cases con James Charlus Potter.

Y esas palabras, aunque Lily no quisiera admitirlo, le hicieron mella tan hondo, que no pudo más que soñar toda la noche con él... esa noche, y la noche siguiente, y la otra... hasta que por fin estuvo en sus brazos.


End file.
